All of us together
by ThalionxJames
Summary: for my friends! involves the Lords of the Underworld from Gena Showalter!
1. Chapter 1

This is purely a fun story, involving all the Lords of the Underworld. This is for my friends! Hope you enjoy reading it as much as we loved coming up with the idea!

Parings:

Maddox: Taylor (she has the most curves, think jennifer lawrence- but with green eyes. she doesn't have a tattoo!)

Reyes: Mallory (she's very tall and skinny, sort of like Kira, just taller- think emma roberts- with lighter brown hair. No tattoo...)

Lucien: Kenna (think a curvier Emma stone, with redder hair and blue eyes! she has her lip pierced and a tattoo of a ballet shoe on the back of her neck, right behind her ear.)

Gideon: Kira (think a shorter kendall jenner, with a tattoo that starts at her shoulder and ends on her wrist. Tattooed on the inside of her wrist is the saying 'to part is to die' -like Gideon's- she thought it was cool and got it tattooed right away.)

Paris: Morgen (think a curvier, younger christina applegate, she has one tattoo- of a music note on the back of her neck.)

Each pair will have it's own tribulations that they must go through. Seeing as Reyes's gal is supposed to be the All seeing eye; Mallory will replace Danika in that respect. You'll see how the girls get to Budapest and meet the guys. It will be interesting! Don't worry! Oh and each couple will have their own song...more on that later!

This one is kind of centralized around Kira, part two will be about taylor and so on...

* * *

Chapter One: Budapest Here We Come!

Five girls sat in the largest airport in Budapest. Budapest Airport was bustling with travelers, each wary from travel and exhausted of airport music. "This music sucks." Kira grumbled aloud. Although she was the shortest of the group, she was definitely more outspoken and outgoing. She had a sarcastic sense of humor most found quite, well, annoying. She was always saying something funny. She barely stood over five-foot-four, with long, curly brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was the smallest of the group, skinny and lean from years of soccer. Her friends thought it was her eyes that defined her dark beauty, but it was her tattoos that made her dark. She had a full sleeve, covering her shoulder to her wrist. She had seen the picture in a Greek mythology book, deciding it was good enough, she went and had it tattooed the next day. Today she wore dark skinny jeans with dark black riding boots, a simple white tank-top and a opague pink colored lace coverlet. It was easy for her to look put together. The thing that got on Kira's nerves the fastest? When she was dirty, or looked gross. She always had to look perfect.

"Yeah, that's why they invented IPods." Kenna said, pushing Kira's arm. Kenna was different from Kira in many ways. They were total opposites. Kenna was tall and curvy, making her a male's best desire. She was strong too, from years of dance. Kenna stood at a whopping five-foot-eleven with fiery red hair and bright ice-blue eyes. Today she wore a pair of light-boot cut jeans, a tiered blue top, and white gladiator sandals. She looked more like a Grecian goddess than any human. She hated flying, and even though they were finally taking a trip to Budapest, she was afraid the plane would crash.

"I know..." Kira mumbled again, trying to look for her IPod, that somehow disappeared into her coach purse. "Mallory, did you see my IPod when you got the gum?" Kira asked frantically searching through her purse. She looked up at Mallory, who was much like her, tall and lean. But Mallory had this naturally creamy skin, so different from Kira's tanned skin. Mallory had long light-brown hair, that cascaded into curls down to her shoulders. Her brown-green eyes narrowed onto the smaller girl. Mallory was wearing a light blue sweatshirt and dark grey skinny jeans, which tucked into black uggs. How she loved her uggs!

"No...ask Morgen. I thought she was listening to it?" Morgen looked up from the book she was emerged in. Morgen loved music, so she had to have seen an IPod somewhere...right? Morgen only shook her head, blonde curls swaying back and forth. Her blue eyes were framed in many lashes, giving her a baby-doll look.

"Nuh uh. Haven't seen it, sorry Kir." She replied, looking back down to her book. Today Morgen was wearing a simple black sweater that read 'Pink' across the back in bright purple, with white dots in the lettering. Her pants were dark and just as skinny as Kira's were, except she was curvier, too curvy to pull it off. She never wore much make-up, always deciding to be different from her friends, natural...

"I've got it!" Taylor piped in instantly involving herself in the conversation. "I had to walk around the airport...I got bored." She mouthed sorry to Kira as she handed back the missing (now found) IPod. Kira said a small thanks and plugged herself into her music. Taylor was just as tall as Kenna was, but her hair was a auburn brown, that landed right at the base of her neck. She was always flipping it one way or another on her head. Her green eyes were amazing, definitely giving her a innocent, baby-eyed look. It was no surprise that she had lined her lashes with eye-liner and mascara, playing up on her features. She wore a pink, simple baby-doll dress and white sandals, donning a light jean jacket for the cold night.

The five girls had been waiting for over an hour for the driver to show up. He was late and all the girls were growing irritated. Not only had they been traveling for over fourteen hours, they were hungry and desperately wanted a soft bed to lay on. "This seriously sucks." Kenna said sighing to herself. Everyone felt the same frustrations.

"Tell me about it." Mallory said crossing her arms over her chest. "I think we should just walk."

"I agree..." Kira said, pulling the ear plugs from her ears. "It's past eleven-thirty...they will give away our rooms if we aren't there by twelve." She reminded them. She had booked this whole trip, seeing as her dad was one of the wealthiest fisherman in the north eastern united states. She had money to blow, and she knew it.

"Alright, it's settled, we're walking." Kenna said, grabbing her bag and standing up. "Let's get this shindig on the freakin' road, yeah?" Taylor laughed, her voice soft and melodic.

"Yeah." Taylor said between giggles. Morgen merely rolled her eyes. She wasn't thrilled to be hauled across the world for fourteen hours, and having no sleep!

* * *

It didn't take the five girls very long to find their hotel. The Four Seasons at Gresham Palace was waiting for them, beds soft as feathers welcomed the girls to sleep. "Reservations for Lancaster." Kira said, not bothering to look up from her Iphone. The bell-boy eyed her warily, and nodded. Kenna noted he had a weird tattoo, that looked like an infinity sign on his right wrist.

"Nice tat." She pointed to it. He merely nodded, saying nothing more about it. "Ohhkaay." Kenna said, drawing out the word sarcastically.

"Rooms 304, 305, and 306. Take the elevator to the 3rd floor and turn directly to the right. Each room is right next to each other." The bell-boy said in one breath. Kira laughed at him.

"Say that five times fast." This time Kennna and Mallory joined in. "Let's go." Kira said between giggles. The five girls found their rooms respectively. Taylor and Morgen were to share a room, Kenna and Mallory to share the next, and Kira was given her own room. No one complained, seeing as her room was only one bedroom, a small bathroom.

"I think we should go to a bar." Mallory said, bounding through the room.

"Sure, I'd be down." Kira said, unpacking her clothes and putting them into the dresser.

"Jeez, Kir, think you brought enough clothes." Kenna breezed past the door, and hopped up on Kira's bed.

"No! not enough...we're here for a week and a half." Was all she said in defense. Kenna knew that Kira didn't wear the same clothes twice, well not usually.

"So what bar should we go to?" Mallory asked, sitting next to Kenna on the bed. Kenna merely shrugged her shoulders. She had never been out of the country, let alone to Budapest. How would she know where to go?

"I think we should see about Cor-iven-teto club?" Taylor said, looking down at a map. Morgen stood silently right behind her, always listening and observing.

"The Coriventeto club?" Kira asked, pronouncing the word impeccably. Taylor nodded, her auburn hair was now pulled back behind her ears. "That's a good one..." Kira said, surprising half the group. Only Mallory knew that Kira drank sometimes.

"Sweet! should we dress up?" Kenna asked, excited.

"Sure, why not." Taylor replied. Taylor always loved to dress up...she thought it was like being a barbie doll. Kira decided to wear a white and ivory laced baby doll dress with a light pink bow, cinching her waist and making her look delicate then ever before. The dress landed right above mid-thigh, and she wore ivory colored pep-toed heels to match. Her hair was long and straight. She applied more make up, for an 'evening look'.

Kenna wore a long blue and white halter dress, pulling her hair back into a bun ontop of her head. It made it look like she was a ballerina. Her shoes were flat, so not to make herself taller. Taylor on the other hand, wore a light green dress, which brought out her eyes, and dark sparkly high-heeled shoes.

Morgen wore a long, yellow gown. She looked like she was part of the sun. Mallory, wore a simple chiffon dress and a black sparkly, cardigan to keep her modest. Her shoes were just as sparkly as Taylor's were, making them match (in a good way).

"Ready to go gals?" Kira said cheerfully. Her tattoo was in full view, making her contrast the way she dressed. Kira was full of contradictions. The other girls nodded in excitement. They walked to the bar in no time, seeing as it was only around the corner from their hotel. The night was warmer than usual, making the sky and air filled with a summer night's excitement. The girls heard laughs and cheers from inside the bar.

As usual, Kira was the first to enter. Everyone seemed to stare at her, and her tattoo more closely. A band was playing guitar in the corner of the room, singing softly, the man's voice sounded like sex to Morgen's ears. "I'm going to get a drink!" Kira cheered, walking over to the bar. Kenna wondered where she kept all her stuff, like her phone and money, because she no longer carried her purse. She watched as five guys entered the bar. Each one larger than the last. The music began to sped up, making her breathe harder.

One of the five men turned to gaze at her. His face was gnarled and mangled with scars. He was mysterious, and Kenna wanted to know the darkest of his secrets, just by the way he looked at her. His eyes were dark and revealed little to her. She could usually read people with the emotions that played within their eyes, but this man, tall and dark as he is, was unreadable.

"Look at them...dayummm." Mallory said whistling low in her throat. "You think they are like part of a gang or something?" She asked eyeing one of them seductively. They seemed to pay little mind to those around them, keeping to themselves.

"Hardly, Mal." Taylor said, looking at one of them. He seemed to be the saddest, his face downcast and his lips down-turned. "He's Delicious!" Taylor laughed a throaty laugh, making all the men look in her direction. Mallory stared into the cold eyes of the man she thought she could worship. He was tall and strong, much like the man Kenna had her eye on, but he was wider, like a solider.

Kira was still at the bar, completely oblivious to the man with blue hair and piercings staring at her butt. He thought he was being coy, but Kenna knew better. Another man walked up to the bar, where Kira stood waiting for her drink, and snaked his arm around her waist. Kenna saw her small arm push his body away, waiting for the onslaught of words to fall from her small mouth.

"You ass! watch where you put that arm before you loose it." She warned, glancing to the arm in suspect, and back to his face. The man merely laughed, walking off in the other direction. The band was in the middle of their song now, the music picking up to a faster pace, where the singer had to almost scream the words. Kira finally got her drink, and sauntered her way across the bar, earning the gaze from the man with blue hair again.

If everyone knew Kira, she wasn't afraid to talk to anyone, so it was only a matter of time before the man was awarded with her conversation and Kenna knew it. "Did you see them." Taylor asked Kira once she reached their table. Her drink, which was rum and coke, grew condensation on the sides of the cup, making Kira wipe it off with a napkin.

"See who bumpkin'?" Kira asked, southern accent and all.

"The group of juicy men." Mallory replied, unable to take her eyes off the strong one.

"With the blue hair?" Kira asked, her voice soft and curious. "I saw him staring..." Her cheeks grew red.

"Go talk to him!" Kenna urged, pushing her arm again. "He's cute...seriously, go!" She ordered. Kira took a long sip of her drink, gaining confidence, and walked over to the group of men. The blue-haired man looked up instantly, his eyes looked worried and nervous when he saw her approaching. But before Kira could reach the men, the man from the bar snagged her again. Kenna saw the anger in the blue-haired man's eyes, but what shocked her was the sound that came from his throat.

Without hesitation, he hopped up, off the chair and jumped over the table. He knocked the man to the floor, easily, mumbled something under his breath and then stared at Kira, with hard, hungry eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

This is purely a fun story, involving all the Lords of the Underworld. This is for my friends! Hope you enjoy reading it as much as we loved coming up with the idea!

Parings:

Maddox: Taylor (she has the most curves, think jennifer lawrence- but with green eyes. she doesn't have a tattoo!)

Reyes: Mallory (she's very tall and skinny, sort of like Kira, just taller- think emma roberts- with lighter brown hair. No tattoo...)

Lucien: Kenna (think a curvier Emma stone, with redder hair and blue eyes! she has her lip pierced and a tattoo of a ballet shoe on the back of her neck, right behind her ear.)

Gideon: Kira (think a shorter kendall jenner, with a tattoo that starts at her shoulder and ends on her wrist. Tattooed on the inside of her wrist is the saying 'to part is to die' -like Gideon's- she thought it was cool)

Paris: Morgen (think a curvier, younger christina applegate, she has one tattoo- of a music note on the back of her neck.)

Each pair will have it's own tribulations that they must go through. Seeing as Reyes's gal is supposed to be the All seeing eye; Mallory will replace Danika in that respect. You'll see how the girls get to Budapest and meet the guys. It will be interesting! Don't worry! Oh and each couple will have their own song...more on that later!

This one is kind of centralized around Kira, part two will be about taylor and so on...

* * *

Chapter Two: Kira meets her match.

Kira stood, eyeing the man before her. He was taller than she was, by at least a foot and a half. His blue hair was cut short and was tousled, leaving him to look dark and mysterious. His eyes were as blue as his hair, drawing her in, with a icy inferno of lust. His piercings intrigued her, making her want to know more about him. He wore dark black pants, and black boots. His t-shirt was a dark heather grey, and clung to every muscle he possessed. His arms were strong and well defined. The band playing changed their song, to a familiar one she knew. Carnival of Rust, by Poets of the Fall.

The music grew louder, drums busting with sound. She smiled up at him, sweetly, earning a return smile from him. "Hello." She breathed simply as the song sang of love and lust. "My name is Kira Lancaster." She said simply, holding out her hand to him. He debated for a moment, and took her hand, instead of shaking it, he brought it to his soft lips and placed a kiss on her knuckles. It made her knees weak.

"My name is not Gideon." He replied. She thought it was cute that he didn't know English very well, making it difficult for her to understand. His voice was deep and rough, all manly.

"Nice to meet you." She said, gazing at his lip ring. She had always wanted to get a piercing, but when she had seen the tattoo, she had forgotten all about it. "I didn't mean to interrupt your outing or anything. You see, my friends, begged me to say hello to you." Kira pointed over her shoulder at her friends, who all waved at him excitedly. Everyone knew Kira wasn't afraid of speaking her mind, let alone walking up to a stranger to strike a conversation.

"Oh." He replied. Was that hurt in his voice? He turned to his friends, eyeing them momentarily, and then turned back to her. Standing next to him, Kira could feel the heat of his body, making her want to be closer to him. "Want to stay here?" He asked, after much silence.

"What?" She asked, thinking it sounded weird he would ask that. The music was too much for her now, unable to hear him any longer. Kira stepped on her tippy-toes, "How about we go somewhere we can talk?" She offered, whispering into his ear. She vaguely saw him shiver, she would have missed it save for his hand shook at her waist.

He shook his head and smiled, jokingly. He offered his hand to her, and she grabbed it without hesitation. Kira turned to her friends at the table, waving to them. She'd text Kenna in a few to let her know she was safe. He led her to the back of the bar, resting on a small river. The night was in full swing now, the sky dark. The only light supplied was from Christmas lights that hung against the walls and the rails of buildings. It made Gideon look much more like a God than a man.

"It's really pretty here." Kira said, lounging on a chair. Her legs were crossed at her ankles, she always did this when she was nervous.

"No." The man said simply. Kira looked up at him, curiously. He spoke differently than anyone had before. "I think you are really pretty." He said after much force. Kira saw him grit his teeth, as though he was in pain. Was she so offending to him?

"Are you okay?" She asked, crossing over to him. She put her hand on his shoulder, and one on his face, pulling his chin up to her. "What's wrong?" She asked again, more worried this time. She didn't understand the feelings she felt towards this man. It was like her whole life aligned with his, their destinies forever intertwined with each other. Maybe she was just drunk.

"I'm fine." He said, breathing heavily. He grabbed her tattooed wrist, studying it more closely. "I don't have that same tattoo." He said, as he turned around, pulling his shirt up. At first she was shocked, and then creeped-out, and then she thought it was odd.

"That's..." She couldn't finish her sentence. For once she was silent. What are the chances that two people from opposite sides of the Earth, ended up with the same saying for a tattoo? "Cool." She said finally deciding it was the best word. He closed the distance between them, crushing his lips against hers. She just went along with it. Snaking her hands around his neck and pulling him closer. For some reason she felt compelled to this man, this Gideon.

"Uhm?" Someone said, clearing their throat. Kira watched as three men stood outside, under the lights. "Finally, we found you." One said, stepping from the darkness into the light. It was the bell-boy, from the hotel. Kira regretted laughing at him, when she saw a gun in his hand.

"Who are you?" She demanded as he approached her. Gideon stood silent, watching, calculating the bell-boy's steps. No one could see the war that erupted from inside him. One one hand, he had a duty to his friends and brothers, always to protect them first. Yet with this little woman next to him, he couldn't just leave her...espically after a kiss.

"No one you need to be concerned with bitch." He sneered, his voice dripping with disgust. "You are filth, loving lies. He's everything that's wrong in this world!" He roared, pointing the gun at Gideon. Gideon merely shoved a hand through his messy hair, the action so innocent in nature had Kira biting her lip. Momentarily she forgot about the men with the guns.

Kira merely narrowed her dark eyes at the bell-boy. "You're kidding right?" She wanted to slap the guy, but resisted, only because she didn't know if the gun was loaded or not.

"So what do you have to say lies?" He asked Gideon. Kira didn't understand why all the men had the same tattoos as the bell-boy. it looked like an infinity sign.

"Alot." Was all Gideon replied, as he pulled Kira behind his back, shielding her. Her heart lept frantically in her chest for him in that moment. No one had ever bothered to protect her before. She was always the one who did the protecting. The next moment he was running at the bell-boy, as he pulled out his own gun. Kira knew she should be afraid of him, run away from this whole situation right there, but she couldn't. She was frozen as she watched Gideon shoot one of the men in the head. Blood sprayed everywhere, making Kira draw her hand to her mouth to quiet a scream. She had never seen anyone so beautiful, so dangerous, as Gideon was.

A shot sounded close to her, sending her flying to the ground. She clutched her shoulder in pain, as a growl erupted from Gideon's lips. She lifted her head long enough to see him pull a knife from his boot, and push it through the second man's neck. With a groan, Kira laid her head back against the grass and closed her eyes in pain. She heard hushed voices, and then a loud crashing sound.

The pain was too much to handle. Of course she'd had her share of pain, through soccer and running, but nothing compared to this. Kira fluttered her eyes closed, slowly breathing. The last thing she saw was Gideon's frantic eyes, looking down at her. He was bloodier then all hell, and all Kira could think, is how beautiful he was. She didn't know this man much, but it didn't matter to her.

* * *

When she woke, Kira was surrounded by softness. She didn't dare open her eyes yet, afraid of what she might see. She stretched her arms and legs, realizing that she wasn't in her dress any longer. Her right arm hurt like a bitch, sore from something...from the bullet, Kira realized.

"He shot me." She said out loud. "He really freaking shot me!" She clutched her hand to her shoulder, feeling a bandage and more soreness. For some reason, she wished that Gideon hadn't knifed the man, wishing to do it herself.

"Do you feel okay?" Gideon's voice sounded from beside the bed she laid upon.

"Fine." She lied, although she didn't _feel_ fine, she had to tell him she was. Kira didn't want Gideon to think she was weak...hell, she didn't want him to be hurting either. "What about You?" She asked, turning onto her side. Kira sucked in a breathe when she saw that he was shirtless, and covered in tattoos. His nipples and belly button were pierced...making her wonder what else was pierced.

"Fine." He said mimicking her. Was he lying, like she was? "I'm not sorry about having to undress you." He said simply, his eyes searching hers for something. Kira didn't quite understand what he was looking for, instead, all she could think about what who he was. He'd killed two men by himself, right in a freaking bar, where people could have seen. And once he was finished, he looked predatory when he peered down at her. He wasn't even upset that he killed those men, no he seemed to enjoy it.

"Are you special forces?" Kira asked, stretching her arm out. Instantly the pain came full force. "Oh jeez." Her head rolled to the side, unable to bear the pain.

"You don't need pain meds right now." Gideon raised himself from the bed and strode towards the large wooden door. The moment he flung the door open, a small woman with light honey colored hair, a slightly curvy body, and sweet honey eyes stood before him. "Yes?" Gideon asked, compared to the small woman, he was gigantic and muscular. She almost seemed as out-of-place as Kira felt.

"Maddox said these were going to be needed soon." The woman's eyes flickered to Kira's face, and then down to her arm. "I'm sorry honey, these men can be tough sometimes." She joked lightly, patting Gideon's arm before striding into the room. "My name is Dr. Ashlyn, I'm here to make sure you don't get that infected." She pointed to Kira's shoulder and held up a small unlabeled white bottle. "These are strong, so don't take more than necessary." Dr. Ashlyn warned and handed the bottle to Kira.

"Um thanks." Kira said eyeing the small pills inside. After pushing the thought of them drugging her and killing her, she popped two into her mouth. "How long till they take effect?" Kira asked Ashlyn. Dr. Ashlyn sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She truly didn't look like doctor, espically one to men as brutal as Gideon was.

"Depends on how fast you process things, usually about twenty to twenty-five minutes." Dr. Ashlyn said seriously, then glanced up to Gideon. "Now Gideon, I will be back in about an hour and a half to change her dressing. Also, Rhys wants to see you, probably immediately. Gideon groaned loudly, looking extremely frustrated to Kira. "Come now, he's not in a miserable mood today, you'll see why." Dr. Ashlyn's eyes flashed over to Kira, who was now lying back against the bed.

"Okay, I won't come find him in five minutes." He put his large hand against Dr. Ashlyn's back and shut the door behind her.

"That was nice of her." Kira murmured lightly. Gideon was back at her side instantly, smoothing her dark hair away from her face. "Who are you?" Kira practically whispered it. She didn't want to impose or be rude towards the man who saved her life.

"I can't tell you that." The way he said it, made Kira think he was joking, or even lying...but she couldn't be sure. "My name isn't Gideon, and I am not an immortal warrior who houses a demon inside me." His eyes became downcast looking intently at the bedding. Kira was instantly surprised, there was no way he was an immortal warrior, or have a demon inside him, yet she knew, somehow that he couldn't, no wouldn't lie to her.

"What demon?" Kira asked silently. She could handle this, or so she thought. Gideon glanced up at her under his dark, seductive lashes. His ice-blue eyes burned with a icy fire, willing her to believe him. Kira could see the pain behind his eyes.

"The demon of _Lies_." He spat the word like it was some disease.

"That explains the way you talk." He looked awe-struck, like I had said something that no one else dared too. "You honestly expected me not to notice the way you talk? Come on, I'm smarter than that, you know." Kira's phone decided to make itself known, ringing loudly on top of the dresser next to her bed. She eye'd Gideon warily, before reaching over and answering it.

"Kira Marie Lancaster! Where the hell have you been? Mallory said you and her were staying with those guys. We've been worried sick about you two." Kenna's voice was frantic and loud through the phone.

"Jeez Ken, I'll be back at the hotel in twenty." Kira's voice was low, like she didn't want Gideon to hear her, but knew he was listening anyways. "I'm bringing Gideon with." There was an audible gasp from Kenna's side. "Tay, don't worry we're safe, promise. I'll see you two soon!" Kira cheerfully ended the phone call. No matter how bad her arm felt, she couldn't tell anymore, the medicine was working wonders on her.

"I think that is a bad idea." Gideon said, putting his large hand on Kira's smaller one. "I'd hate to meet your friends." His pierced eyebrow raised slightly, seductively. Kira almost died right there. This man was large and commanding, yet he had a dark humor that she thought was so inexplicably sexy.

"They can't wait to meet you." Was all she said, shedding the blankets wrapped around her to pull on her dress from last night. Normally, she'd be having a conniption right now, she never wore dirty clothes the next day. "Let's go." She held out her good arm to Gideon, who took her hand in confidence. Unbeknownst to her, Gideon had set his sights upon her from the moment they walked into that bar, and that he'd to anything to make her stay with him.


End file.
